Mateo's Tickle Torture
by Isiah02
Summary: Elena tickle tortures Mateo. Matena/Eleteo one-shot. Please read and review.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Mateo's Tickle Torture. Remember at the ending quick random moment in Meet Metal Mateo where we asked Mateo/Elena story confirmed? Well this is basically what we're doing here.**

 **Tom: Can't wait to get started.**

 **Isiah: Then let's get started.**

* * *

 **Mateo's Tickle Torture**

Mateo slowly woke up, opening his eyes slowly as if he just got knocked out. He took a look at his surroundings and realized that he was in Princess Elena's bedroom. He then tried to get up but was unable to for an odd reason. It was as if he was paralyzed except he could catch feelings in his limbs.

"Wha- What happened," he spoke up a minute after waking up. He then saw a female figure walk over to his side of the bed. It was Princess Elena, Mateo's friend.

"About time you woke up sleepy head," Elena joked with a giggle.

"What is this? Why am I on your bed," Mateo asked with a million more questions in his head.

Elena giggled again and said, "You're on my bed because...rumor has it you haven't been a very good boy the past few days. And I intend to do something about it."

"But why am I unable to move," Mateo asked.

"I used my Scepter of Light to keep you from moving your body while I have my fun with you," Elena said.

"F- Fun," Mateo said nervously. "What fun?"

"Hmm, that's a good question," Elena said placing a hand on the young wizard's face making him blush. "What fun should I have with my trapped royal wizard?" Elena then thought about what she should do for a second and then an idea formed in her head. This made her smirk and she soon said, "I know exactly what I should do."

Mateo just watched nervously as Elena's hands went to the bottom of his robe and gently pulled it up revealing his stomach. This broke his silence and he asked, "Elena, what are you doing?" His nervousness was then immediately replaced with giggles when he felt her fingers on his belly, slightly tickling him.

Elena started tickling Mateo slightly but then made it so that his laughs could get slightly louder by the second. She then let out an evil smirk as Mateo started begging her to stop.

"Elena! Stop," Mateo said in between laughs.

"Yea- No," Elena stopped and said before going right back to tickling him.

"Please stop," Mateo begged.

"Uh-uh," Elena again refused as she kept tickling him. Mateo's laughs started to get louder and louder. He had tears of laughter coming from his eyes. He was just dying to move his arms and legs but he knew she prevented him from having any use of them while she tickle tortured him.

Elena noticed that he was laughing loudly and screaming for help and she soon said, "Scream for help all you want, de Alva. I muted my bedroom with my Scepter." After a good five minutes of this, she stopped and asked, You want me to stop now?"

"Yes, please. I beg of you," Mateo said with a pleading voice.

"Okay, I'll stop, but first, I have a question for you," Elena said getting on the bed laying on her stomach next to him.

"What," Mateo asked.

"I'm...thinking of a number between 1 and 10. What is it," Elena asked.

Mateo thought for a moment and said, "Uh...8?"

"You guessed correctly, de Alva!"

"Really," Mateo beamed thinking that this would stop Elena from tickling him again.

"Nope," Elena smirked again and went back to tickling Mateo's stomach again. The young wizard screamed as he was having to go through another tickling session.

"YOU TRICKED ME," Mateo screamed in between tickles.

"You guessed the wrong number," Elena said getting her fingers to the young wizard's gut really getting him to let out some loud laughs.

Many more long moments of Elena's tickle torturing past until she finally decided to stop. She then took her Scepter of Light from her dresser and said, "You know, despite the screams and begs, you took that quite well. And for that, I'm gonna let you go."

After Mateo brought his laughter down to silent, Elena used her Scepter to free Mateo from the magic that kept him from moving. She then smiled as she watched him get up from her bed. Mateo slowly and carefully got up from the bed, still feeling the tickling his friend gave him. He felt a little wobbly and soon fell over but was immediately caught by Elena.

"Thanks for the save," Mateo said.

"You're welcome," Elena said watching as Mateo's cheeks turned red.

"So, um...why did you really tickle me," Mateo asked not believing the first reason why she tickled him.

Elena blushed along with Mateo and said, "Oh, maybe because I wanted to. And you ate the last of the leftover tamales my abuela made for the special event a few days ago."

Mateo stopped himself in his thoughts and said, "Oh. Sorry about that. I was hungry last night and I couldn't wait until I got home."

"Aww, it's quite alright, Mateo," Elena said hugging her friend. As Mateo returned the hug, Elena continued, "You have quite a cute laugh."

"Oh really," Mateo asked.

"Yep," Elena answered.

Mateo quickly had an idea in his head that could get Elena back for what she did to him and decided to put it into action. He looked over and saw that his drum wand was leaning on the dresser. He then let go of Elena and lunged over for his drum wand.

"What are you doing," Elena had just enough time to ask before Mateo used his magic to pick up Elena and place her on her bed, laying on her back as he was a few minutes ago.

Mateo smirked evilly and said, "Let me hear you laugh." He then took his hands and lifted the bottom of her gown up revealing her slender legs. His payback soon began when he started tickling them.

"C'mon Elena," Mateo said in a real payback-like tone. "I want you to beg for me."

"Get your hands off me," Elena demanded in between laughs.

"Not until you beg for me to stop," Mateo refused continuing to tickle Elena's legs, soon going down to her feet. "Okay, I see we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

"Mateo what are you do- OH MY GOD," Elena soon felt Mateo starting to tickle her feet. This really made her submit and she started begging him to stop.

"Mateo stop! Please," she said in between laughs.

"Oh nuh-uh, that won't do at all, Flores," Mateo said keeping his smirk. "I want you to scream for me." He then increased the force he put into his tickles making the teenage princess's laughs louder. "That still won't do, Flores! C'mon, you can do it! Scream!"

After a few minutes of tickle torturing Elena, he finally got what he wanted and heard her scream in laughter. This made him smirk and say, "There you go! That's what I wanted to hear from you." He then stopped his tickle torturing session mainly due to his arms being slightly sore.

"I have decided to let you breathe so you can answer a question for me," Mateo said as another idea formed in his head.

"What do you want," Elena asked catching her breath.

"I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 100. What is it," Mateo asked.

"Uh...62," Elena guessed after thinking for a second.

Mateo nodded his head and said, "Good answer, Flores."

Elena thought about what the young wizard was doing, realizing that she got him this way as well and said, "This is a trick, is it?"

"Yep," Mateo went back to tickling Elena's feet making the teenage princess laugh again.

"Get your hands off me now," Elena managed to demand as she was still being forced to laugh due to her being tickle tortured.

"Not until you apologize for tickle torturing me," Mateo said.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry," Elena said in a pleading voice just as Mateo did when she was doing him. Satisfied, Mateo stopped tickle torturing Elena and used the magic from his drum wand to make her able to move her limbs again. He then sat next to Elena and she asked, "Okay. You got me. We're even now, right?"

"Yep, we're even," Mateo said hugging Elena again. She returned the hug to him knowing that their little tickling game was done for.

Now if only she can get Isabel and Esteban to go through it with her.

 **Isiah/Tom: XD.**

* * *

 **Tom: That has to be the cutest one-shot we've done so far.**

 **Isiah: It sure is. Everyone, we hope you've enjoyed this story. I sure as heck did. Look out for more fun stories like this coming soon and Before the Wedding as well. I started doing the next chapter of that story, but this came to me first. But it'll still be out soon.**

 **Tom: In the meantime, don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude comments please. If you haven't seen Mecha Mateo's Return, you guys are missing out on a really funny story. As always, we love you guys. Thank you for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***a parody of Sonic Says: Elena Says***

 **Elena: Kids, there's nothing more cool than being hugged by someone you like. But if someone tries to touch you in a place or a way that makes you feel uncomfortable, that's NO GOOD. It's your body. No one has the right to touch you if you don't want them to. So what do you do? First, you say, "No." Then, you get outta there! But most importantly, you gotta tell somebody you trust. Such as your parent. Your teacher. A police officer. Anyone you trust.**

 **Isiah:...This seemed better when I thought about it.**

 **Tom: Oh, ya think.**


End file.
